My Home, Our Good-bye
by Charlotte Sawyer
Summary: This is a one shot from one of he many stories I've written which I'm not ready to publish, its not the whole chapter I took this from, but I like this I hope you do too. Yata and Anna have a heart to heart.


My Home, Our Good-bye

HOMRA, was my home, as was it Yata's for so long it's an odd feeling knowing that it wasn't going to have his grinning face anymore. Though I smiled at him as we sat laughing in the face of separation. I knew that in the end Yata would still be my home in my heart, Mikoto would have felt the same as I do in this instance, I know.

"You know it's going to get really quiet here." I whisper.

"Naw, Rikio will fill the silence, same with Yu, Bandou and the others, they were always good for something you know." Yata chuckled softly. "Ya know, I won't just stop coming by to see you, Anna, Just like Mikoto, you will always be my King, and HOMRA be damned if they try and keep me from seeing you."

"Are you going to tell them you're going."

"No, I think it might be easier to just fade, just this once." Yata had never been one fore the quiet and he was going to leave without a sound. It was a fitting thing for the end, after all no one really knew how he had been before, and what he did for us all. "I'm thinking I'm going to head out. But don't forget Princess, you have me whenever you're in need just call me on that new number I got you. I'll come no matter what it is, even if it's as small as a paper cut or a stupid spider." Yata proclaimed pointing to himself.

I openly laugh at that, Yata was terrified of spiders. He always had been, and he wasn't scared to make Mikoto kill them for him.

"Alright, don't forget to come home and see me every now and again, you hear me Yata Misaki." I wipe a tear out of my eye as I run to hug him.

"I won't you silly princess, and once I have everything taken care of where I'm headed, you come visit, you got me.

"It's a promise." I wipe my eyes again.

"Now no more tears. No Blood, No Bone, No Ash, remember." Yata pats my head before leaving and walking down the stairs to the bar.

"No Blood. No Bone. No Ash." I whisper before quickly following to watch from the top of the stairs.

"I'm heading off. Stay out of trouble ya idiots, I won't be here to bail you out." Yata spoke in the center of the room before waving and walking towards the door. and with one last backwards wave, he said the one thing he hasn't said to any living HOMRA member, "Bye."

The room doesn't change they just laugh at his antics. until Rikio notices something odd a few minutes later. "What an airhead, Yata forgot his board again." He laughs along with half the bar that hasn't found that odd. "Better go bring it to the loser, he might need it."

"Don't!" My soft voice carried down as I begin my descent.

"Yeah man, Yata will be fine, his lazy ass can come get it tomorrow."

"Yata won't be here tomorrow either." I say now on the floor, "He wanted to leave it for Mikoto and Totsuka, something as a reminder that he too was apart of HOMRA." The room was silent as I approached the board. "Yata won't be back to see us for a while, but he didn't feel right being sappy when that's just not him, this was his best good bye." I barely whispered but I knew every single one of them heard my words.

And in a few moments some of them were up in outrage and disbelief. "That traitor! He's just like Fushimi."

"Your kidding right, Yata would never leave!" Rikio whispered at the end of all the chants as some just reached the door.

"When he was getting ready to leave." My voice carried over everyone making the ones by the door stop, "Even though I knew it was coming for a long time, even though I didn't know he would leave behind his board, I knew his words were the same to all of us. No Blood. No Bone. No Ash. I respect his decision, so don't do anything stupid, he said his farewell to you, you just didn't listen." My aura flared before fading. "No sit down, and go back to whatever it was you do any other day, this changes nothing, we are still HOMRA, we are still family." I huff and walk towards the bar where Izumo has yet to move since the moment I spoke.

"He'll be back one day, Kusanagi he promised, so just keep working, okay?" I whisper as the others grumble before returning to their previous activities.

"They will never allow him back." Izumo sighed, returning to cleaning glasses.

"And you suddenly think they will stand a chance against Yata Misaki my third? Mikoto's third? The boy who jumps head first into impossible odds and comes out on top?" I question, raising my right eyebrow like Yata taught me.

Izumo paused his cloth stopped moving before he just laughed. "You sure know how to cheer me up princess, I guess I did forget who we were talking about after all."


End file.
